1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing a slide fastener chain for use on ski wear, sports wear, other types of clothing, baggage etc. and particularly to a method of manufacturing a slide fastener chain having letters, marks or any other pattern for ornamental purposes.
2. Prior Art
If one desires to apply patterns or marks to slide fastener tapes, it is theoretically possible to print or dye desired patterns or marks on the slide fastener tapes of a finished slide fastener. However, this method is very difficult if not impossible because the finished slide fastener carries fastener element rows on its fastener tapes. In this circumstance, usually, desired patterns have been either woven into a continuous fastener tape such as by Dobby weave or Jacqard weave, during weaving thereof, or are printed or dyed on continuous fastener tapes before the fastener element rows are attached to the continuous fastener tapes.
However, this conventional method has suffered disadvantages. The patterns on the opposed continuous fastener tapes tend to be mismatched with each other. Such a mismatch of patterns is not conspicuous if the patterns are small. But, if they are large, the mismatch stands out and looks unsightly. Furthermore, if a pair of complementary halves of one letter are provided, one on each of the opposed fastener tapes, mismatch of the letter halves results in unreadable letters. One cause of the mismatch of the patterns proves to be intrinsic variance in stretchability of fabric fastener tapes. Another cause is the variance in the feeding speeds of opposed fastener tapes caused by various mechanical and physical factors. Since these causes are inevitable, it is considered to be very difficult if not impossible to provide the fastener chain with matching patterns disposed on respective opposed tapes.